


Aomine's Steamy Dream Sequence (Aomine's Jerk-Off Session)

by Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Come Eating, Cumming Outside, Cumming on someone, F/M, Grinding, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Unusual Eproctophilia, Vaginal Sex, blowing raspberries, blowjob, eructophilia, imagination sex, nipple sucking, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki
Summary: While Aisa is singing karaoke with their friends at her apartment, Aomine sneaks off to her bathroom. He, then, proceeds to have quite the imagination sequence of her while he's in there...Aomine jerking off to Aisara. That's about it xDI recommend listening to Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days while reading this. I did while writing it and while making said video based on said scene so...yeah. I feel it's a great song to get you in the mood. Well, either that or Tongue Twister by Cash Cash. Either or.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Iwasaki Aisara, Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Aomine's Steamy Dream Sequence (Aomine's Jerk-Off Session)

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates at once?!? Whoa, Aisa really?!? Yep, really. You're not dreaming xD. So, this was an idea I had when I was working on a side project/video idea of the members of KnB having a karaoke competition. I had this idea of Aomine going off to the bathroom while she's singing and having this imagination that leads to him jerking off in her bathroom while she's still performing. Then, the others would have to go and find him, having Aisa catch him red-handed. xD So yeah, that's about it.

Aomine hissed as his cock hardened in his pants, sitting on one of Aisara's chairs in her living room. She was standing in the middle of said living room with a microphone in her hand but he couldn't help but imagine that it was cock in her hand instead. He bit his lip as he got up from the chair and walked down the hall to her bathroom. Getting inside the room, he glanced at everything around him, it was a standard sized bathroom after all. The main detail that stuck out, though, was her shower curtain. It was clear meaning that when she took a shower, anyone who walked in could see her perfectly beautiful naked body.

He closed the lid of her toilet and sat down, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants almost instantly. His mind painted the image of Aisa in the shower, running her hands all through her hair and body, the soap dancing and sliding down her curves. He slid his pants down to his ankles, dragging his briefs with them, before his cock sprung up flush and hard.

"Shit..." He hissed to himself as he leaned back against the porcelain, closing his eyes and painting another picture of Aisara Iwasaki in his mind. She was laying on her stomach, looking back over her shoulder at him. She was wearing a white 'virgin-killing' sweater that barely covered those sexy curves of hers. He could clearly see her large breasts spilling out even though she was laying on them. She had a book open in front of her but she smirked back at him.

"Dai-kun, what are you staring at?" Fantasy Aisara asked him and he cleared his throat before answering her. "You, Ai-chan. You're killing me here..." He admitted and she chuckled before closing her book with her right hand and brushed her hair back behind her ear with her left. "I'm hardly doing anything yet, Dai-kun. I'm just reading...or I was..." She says before she turns over, revealing the fact that she, in fact, had no bra on but was at least wearing panties.

"Innocent, white school girl panties...? I didn't think you were the type Aisa..." He says as he sees a bit of them from her position. She chuckles a bit more before spreading her legs, revealing the black lace on the top edge. "It's your favorite though, right?" She asks and he reaches down to grip his cock, fearing that will put him on edge too quickly. She keeps her eyes on him though, drinking in the very sight of him doing such. "So cute...you're too easy sometimes Dai-kun..." She says before she pushes herself up and get to her feet. She goes to walk away but he reaches out and grabs her wrist, pulling her back.

"Dai-kun?" She asks and he gulps a mouthful of saliva before his blue eyes darkened with insatiable lust. "I wanna see that dress of yours hit the floor..." He growled and she shivered, a breathless groan leaving her lips. "But..." She went to say before he covered her mouth with his free hand, her brown eyes going wide with surprise. "FORGET. HIM." Aomine growled darker this time, meaning business in his tone. "Taiga can't satisfy you like I can...you know this..." He says and she nods after a moment before he smirked at her, almost as devious as hers was earlier. He removed his hand from her strawberry lips after a moment before her chest rose and fell with every lustful pant she gave. "Now, where were we?" He asks and she immediately reaches for the end of her dress, pulling it up and revealing those pretty panties of hers. Aomine licked his lips as the dress slid over her naked breasts easily. Right as she got halfway up her breasts, however, he held up one hand.

"Stop." He says and she holds onto the end of her dress, her breasts somewhat exposed and panties on full display. "Y-Yes Master?" She asks and the growl that emitted from his throat scared her a bit but she stayed firm. "Fuck, you look so delicious already Aisa...just like the strawberry you are..." He says as he gets closer to her and pulls her in his arms, her hands falling at her sides as he does this but her dress staying up where she put it. A whine came from her lips as he pressed her against his aching erection, throbbing at the sight of her. "Yeah, I know. Nice and hard how you like it, right babygirl?" He asks and she whines at the nickname. "C'mon baby, answer your Master..." He leans in and whispers in her ear as both his hands starting grinding his hips with hers, pressing his cock against her clothed pussy. She groaned out a rushed, "Y-Yes..." before more whines and groans spilled from her lips, her cheeks resembling the strawberry's she so loved.

"Now...I want you take the rest of that off so I can admire those beautiful breasts of yours babygirl." He says and she whines again before he lets go of the hold on her hips and she steps back. Though, before her dress can fall, she grabs the hem and pulls the rest of it off, the soft fabric leaving her hands and hitting the floor as she let go. "Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?" He asked and she nods, gulping heavily. "Now, I want you to lay on that bed and spread your legs nice and wide for me, understand babygirl?" He asks and she nods again before she backs up until she's on the bed and lays down. Her legs spread automatically, revealing those pretty white panties with the black lace. He let out a growl that was mixed with a shudder at the image before he joined her on the bed.

"You love your nipples played with, don't you babygirl?" He asked and she nods before she arched her back as his mouth engulfed her left nipple. "D-Dai-kun!!!" She yells and he immediately pulled back. "That's not the right name, babygirl. Try again." He says before going back to what he was doing. "M-Master!!! Oh Master Daiki!!!" She yells and he growls against her nipple before reaching up with his left hand and pinching her right. She whined loudly but her whine got louder as his right hand found its way to her vagina, rubbing her through those panties. She whined and groaned, her panties dampening with each sullen stroke.

"Mmmmnngh, M-Master...master Daiki, I can't take much more..." She moans and he chuckles against her nipple before pulling back to look at her. "Then take them off for me babygirl." He says and he lets go of her panties. She whines at the loss of pleasure as he lets go of her nipple as well before she reaches down to slowly take them off. Though, getting impatient, he yanked down her panties and she gasped at the motion. Then, she laid back in the previous position with her legs in the air, this time with her glistening vagina in full view of him. He licked his lips before he dived for her pussy, holding her thighs in the air as his tongue licked on the insides of her folds and slurped greedily at her clit. She arched her back harder, crying out loudly against those sheets. There were tears in those beautiful brown eyes as her mouth hung open, drool spilling from the sides of her mouth.

"M-Master!!! Y-Yes, eat my pussy hungrily!!!" She cries and he growls against her pussy and she cries louder. "Oh, right. I forgot that does something for you too." He pretends before he blows a raspberry into her vagina, sending those vibrations through her lower half. However, she cries even louder. "F-FUCK!!" She yells and he chuckles at that before doing it again. Then another, then another, and many more times before she's panting and definitely on edge. Her eyes are tightly closed yet her mouth is still hanging open. He drank in the sight with his blue eyes before he set her back down. She heaved, gasping for air before he laid on his back. Then, in his fantasy, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Since in fantasy land he wasn't wearing underwear, he pulled out his stiff, aching cock. There was already a bunch of precum on his jeans but some was pooled on the tip of his cock now. She looked over and licked her lips. Sure, he wasn't nearly as long as Taiga or as thick as Eikichi but still, Aomine Daiki had a decent sized dick if he did say so himself.

"C'mon babygirl, come show me what you can do." He purrs before working up a belch into a tight fist, knowing she lives for it. She gets up on unsteady legs before crawling over to him and taking his cock in both hands. He looks at her and belches loudly, the scent of her heavy in his breath. She looks away, her cheeks red as a soft "aahhh..." comes from her lips. "You tasted so good princess." He compliments and she blushes brighter before she gingerly licks the bead of precum hanging off his cock. He shivers before she tongues around the head, licking so softly to start. He closes his eyes, laying back comfortably on the bed while she takes the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking hard. He arches his back with a loud moan, shuddering at the warmth of her mouth around his member.

Then, greedy sucks and slurps echoed in the room as she sucked on his cock like it was a piece of candy. He felt her take him whole, knowing her gag reflex was non-existent. He also felt her tongue on the thick vein and that made him shiver more, groans and growls spilling from his lips. To please her, he worked up another belch, just as loud and hearty as the previous one, and she groaned against his cock, vibrating it as she did so. Though, one thing didn't change in this fantasy. He still almost came like a bottle rocket. He cursed himself before he pushed her back gently, nearly cumming from the look on her face and the mix of drool and precum leaking from her lips as she pulled back.

"Yes Master? Were you unsatisfied by my blowjob?" She asked and he immediately sat up and reassured her. "N-No! Not at all, babygirl. I was just about to cum too quickly, I didn't want us to end right here, did you?" He asked and she shook her head innocently before he sat her up on her thighs. "Y-Yes?" She asked and he smirked before he pulled her into his lap, easing her gently onto his dick. She groaned loudly and he groaned low as he felt her walls grip onto his dick as he easily slid into her wet pussy.

"S-So good Master...so hard..." She groans and he leans into her shoulder as he starts to bounce her. "F-Fuck you're so wet babygirl. It's so tight and warm inside you..." He groans as he picks her up, getting on both feet and begins to fuck her in the air while holding her. All that followed was a mix of groans, whines, screams, cries, and skin slapping on skin. Though he had to admit he was thankful that in this fantasy, he was not the bottle rocket. She was.

He nailed her g-spot with each heavy thrust and every three or so minutes, her body trembled and he felt her squirt against his pelvis. He wasn't sure if they were full orgasms or not but he was happy to be making her this worked up. However, in his fantasy, he had just as much strength as he does in real life. So, without missing a beat, he slammed her onto the bed, somehow nailing her deeper than when he was holding her. She gripped at the sheets, screaming out how he was destroying her from the inside out. He held onto the sheets as well after putting her down, still nailing and hitting her g-spot. More skin on skin slapping was heard but barely over how loudly Aisa was screaming as tears poured down her face. He smirked as he felt the heat building and coiling in his gut. Fuck, he was gonna cum whether he liked it or not.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Inside or outside babygirl, hurry!" He says in between thrusts and she stops screaming for a moment to ask, "wh-what?" before he grunts loudly, unable to hold himself to stop himself from cumming using that method. "I-I'm gonna cum. I'm close...so inside or out-"

"O-Outside! Outside Master, shower me with your cum!" She cuts him off and that was just enough to send him over the edge, pulling out quickly. Then, with a few jerks of his wrist, he did as he was told. He showered her in his cum, some landing on her stomach, neck, shoulders, thighs, and breasts. The look on her face was purely out of a gravure magazine spread, eyes crossed and mouth hanging open wide with tongue also out. Sweat droplets were all over the two of them before she swiped some cum from her chest then popped two fingers in her mouth, sucking it off just as lewd as she was sucking his cock earlier. He nearly came again as he watched her repeat this a few times before she smirked at him and got up. She stumbled a bit before she winked at him, steady.

"Gonna go shower now, it's gotten all sticky and gross." She says and he nods as he tries to get up and follow her but falls ass first back on the bed. He pants on the bed and listens to her as the shower turns on. He wanted to try and jerk off again but before he knew it, she came back out in her naked glory, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. She chuckled at him as she sat next to him on the bed, still holding the towel.

"You just can't help yourself around me, can you? You just made me cum eight times and you got off hard yourself but you still wanna go again?" She asks and the look she gave was too sinful. He growled before he forced her onto her back, just the way he knew she was into. "D-Dai-kun I..." was all he heard from her before the door to Aisa's actual bathroom was opened to reveal Aisara herself staring dead at him, his hand, thighs and such covered in his seed. All he do was stare at her in surprise before she muttered some muffled apology before she closed the door. He stayed the way he was for a moment, dick still in hand. Then, all that was heard was a very loud...

"FUCK!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I hope these little update stories will make you all happy until the bigger stories get finished and published. I love you all. <3


End file.
